From DE 10 2009 056 088 A1 there is known a differential assembly with a coupling assembly. The differential assembly comprises a driving gear, a differential drive, and a coupling which is effectively arranged between the driving gear and the differential drive. Furthermore, an actuator is provided for actuating the coupling, a sensor for determining several coupling positions and a target element which cooperates with the sensor. The target element is provided in the form of an annular disc which, on its radial inside, comprises a plurality of circumferentially distributed and axially extending resilient engaging elements. The resilient engaging elements form-fittingly engage undercuts at axial projections of the axially movable coupling part of the coupling.